Munkustrap's Story
by Captain-Sparrow2010
Summary: When Munkustrap was just a baby he was taken from his Jellicle Home. When he becomes a teenager he has to help Macavity battle the Jellicles on the night of their ball. After getting injured he might actually find who he really is...READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Test

**Munkustrap's Story**

Munkustrap wrestled himself free from his friend's, Rumpleteazer, grip. The two had been best friends since the young tabby could remember, but he felt like he didn't exactly belong in the alley where he lived. The older cat, the evil ginger, beat him up constantly. The ginger was Rumpleteazer's father so Munkustrap never said anything to her. Whenever she asked about his wounds he said he got into a scrap with a Jellicle. The ginger always told Munkus that he would grow up to be one of his fighters, and would help him to take the Jellicle throne. Munkustrap was still just a kitten...he didn't know what the Jellicle's did to the ginger so long ago that he always wanted to destroy their lives, but he knew he had no choice but to listen to his elder.

"Hey Munkus! Come on! Let's go hunt for mice!!" shouted Rumpleteazer running away in the opposite direction.

"Don't start without me Rumple!" laughed the young tabby running after her. The two walked toward the place where mice were plentiful...beside the old trashcans near the Jellicle Junkyard. A few minutes into their fun the ginger's main henchcat, Fenrir, approached the duo.

"Time for training tabby..." he spat at Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed and stood up.

"Bye Rumple...I'll be back later." he said sullenly to his friend. Then him and Fenrir left, leaving Rumple sitting alone.

After hours of what the ginger called 'training' Munkustrap limped to his bed. Collapsing of exhaustion then he felt a tug on his ear.

"What?" he said angrily.

"Are you ok?" came Rumple's soft voice.

"Yea...I'm fine." he replied. He still had his back to her. He didn't want her to see his new gash going from his shoulder to his paw. True laying on the wound was painful, but he new he couldn't keep lying to Rumple. He heard Rumple walk away, and he knew he had hurt her feelings. Groaning he managed to lift himself up, and he decided to go for a walk. Confusion had found its way into his thoughts...the ginger treated the other kits with a type of compassion, but he treated Munkustrap like he was nothing. Munkustrap winced every few steps with pain from his injured leg. Stopping beside the River Thames he sat and began to try to clean up the bloody wound. Blood tasted awful...he finally gave up on the cleaning process and took a drink from the river.

"So that's why you seemed a bit irritable." came a voice from behind him. He jumped and almost fell into the Thames. He turned to see Rumple sitting behind him, and smirking a bit. He turned back faking interest in a lit up boat coming down the river.

"What are you doing here, Rumple?" he asked. He heard the calico queen walk up to him, and within minutes she was sitting beside him.

"I knew something was wrong...and if you weren't going to tell me I had to find out for myself." she replied.

"I didn't want you to know..." the tom told her. Rumple looked at her friend, and then at his leg.

"My dad got you good this time didn't he." she said. He looked at her confused, and then remembering his injured leg he realized he hadn't convinced her any of the times he told her about scrapping with Jellicles.

"I knew you were lying to me about your other wounds...I knew you didn't want to offend me if I knew the truth. So I played along." she told him.

"You're my friend Rumple...I didn't want you to lose your trust in me." he told her.

"You're my friend to Munkus...I don't want you to keep anything from me anymore. Just tell me the truth." she replied. He nodded and glanced up at the stars. Sighing he looked back at Rumple and said;

"We better get back...or we'll both get it." Rumple nodded and the duo began to walk down the twilit street.

--

Munkustrap, now a teenager, was one of the ginger's best fighters.

"Fenrir...I want you to fight Munkustrap. He needs to prove himself before we attack the Jellicles tomorrow night." the ginger ordered. The dark grey tom nodded and said;

"As you wish Macavity." Munkustrap rolled his eyes. Macavity, the ginger, was so self absorbed sometimes and Fenrir's kissing up didn't do much good. He took a quick look around, and noticed a large group of Majestics had gathered to watch the fight. Then he noticed his opponent take his place so Munkustrap mirrored him. The two glared at each other, and tensed up...ready to attack on cue.

"This will be a fight to the death toms!" shouted Macavity before Admiral could give the cue to start the fight.

"My favorite kind..." Munkus heard Fenrir growl. Munkustrap just kept his focus on the task at hand.

"Tom's ready?" asked Admiral.

"Always..." snarled Fenrir. Munkustrap just nodded at the tan tom.

"FIGHT!!" shouted Admiral. Fenrir was quick to lunge, but Munkustrap was quicker to dodge. He looked to see where his opponent was, and noticed Fenrir was climbing out of a pile of garbage that had toppled on top of him. Munkustrap took a defensive stance and prepared for another attack. He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. He noticed Fenrir was finally free of his trap and was barreling toward him. Munkustrap wasn't able to dodge this time...he felt Fenrir's claws connect with his jaw, and the silver tabby was knocked out of way. Munkustrap was getting to his feet when Fenrir attacked again. This time the dark grey tom's claws sunk into his side, and Munkustrap collapsed once more. His side was throbbing, and he was panting. Rumple, who was watching the fight, watched her friend closely. 'Munkus...get up...he's distracted...now's your chance...' she said silently. Munkus watched Fenrir strut toward Macavity, obviously thinking he had won. Munkustrap silently got to his feet, and silently approached his rival. When he was within range Munkustrap attacked the older tom. Munkustrap leapt up onto Fenrir's back, and his claws sunk into the tom's stomach. Fenrir threw him off and he hit the ground harder than he wanted to. 'So much for grace...' Munkustrap thought. He was quickly back to his feet, and Fenrir was close enough to kill if he wanted. As Fenrir brought his claws up for the kill Munkus turned and the grey tom connected with the wound on his leg and re-opened the scar. Munkustrap cried out in pain as the old wound was opened once again. He looked to where Fenrir had gone and noticed his enemy had his back turned once again. His supporters began to cheer...not many supported the evil grey tom, but four Majestic's did. Munkustrap slowly got to his feet. He was feeling slightly dizzy due to the amount of blood he knew he was losing, but he fought through it and attacked Fenrir once more. Fenrir heard him approach, and as he turned Munkus's claws plunged into his chest. Fenrir let out a gasp, as Munkus pulled his claws away. The dark grey tom staggered back a few feet then collapsed...dead in front of Macavity.

"The winner!" shouted Admiral motioning to Munkustrap. A cheer erupted from the rest of the Majestics while the four who supported Fenrir looked angry. Munkustrap noticed everything was going fuzzy, and he finally collapsed. Everyone had gone to dispose of Fenrir's body.

"Munkus?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He stirred then opened his eyes weakly.

"Rumple...why aren't you with everyone else?" he asked.

"I patched up your wounds...he got you good, but you got him better." she replied smiling. He glanced at the spot where he had last seen Fenrir's body...a pool of blood shone in the summer sun.

"I actually killed him..." Munkustrap said looking away from the blood.

"Yea! When you collapsed and didn't get up after he stabbed you...I thought-I thought I had lost my best friend." she finished. He looked at her and nuzzled her lightly.

"Don't count me out...until you've used all your fingers." he told her. She smiled at him and then helped him to his feet. The two walked towards the old mattress that was in the alley.

"Munkustrap!" came a voice that made the duo shudder. They turned to see another of Macavity's henchcats, Fungus, walking toward them. When he was finally face-to-face with them he looked directly at Munkustrap.

"Macavity wants to talk to you..." Munkustrap nodded and then looked at Rumple.

"I'll be back..." she nodded looking a little more confused than what was normal for her.

Munkustrap entered Macavity's den. His eyes took a few moments to adjust to the harsh light, but he found the leader staring out the dirty window.

"You did very well Munkustrap." said the ginger.

"Thank you sir..." Munkustrap replied. The ginger turned around and glanced at the silver tabby. Munkustrap figured the ginger was sizing him up...

"We'll attack tomorrow night during the Jellicle Ball...you'll be my second in command seeing as you killed Fenrir." the ginger explained. Munkus didn't say anything he just watched the ginger pace in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity Macavity looked at Munkustrap one last time.

"Get some rest...we've got a busy day ahead of us." Munkustrap acknowledged the dismissal and went to join the rest of the group. As he exited the den he noticed the moon was already out.

"Congrats Munkus! Well Done! We knew you'd win!" came the chorus of congratulations from the others. He wondered how they disposed of Fenrir...then again he didn't exactly want to know. He found his way over to Rumpleteazer who was fast asleep on the mattress he had left her on. Shrugging he pulled a tattered blanket close by over her. Then he laid himself down on the broken dryer behind her and collapsed from exhaustion. He glanced up at the moon and then dozed off into a restless sleep.


	2. The Battle

Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer were discussing the upcoming battle.

"You're going to be the best fighter there!" Rumple told her friend as they walked around the alley.

"I don't know if I can do it..." Munkustrap said to his friend as they stopped in front of an old lazyboy recliner. The two looked at each other...searching each others eyes for something to say. Finding nothing the duo walked around in silence for a few more minutes then finally deciding to go seperate ways and meet up before the battle. Munkustrap stared in the direction of the enemy Junkyard...wondering if they knew about the attack. A sudden shout from Admiral startled his thoughts...

"MAJESTICS! PREPARE FOR THE ATTACK!"

--

The Majestics silently watched their enemies. After what seemed like ages Macavity finally gave the signal, and they charged into the alley. The Jellicles were startled but seemed ready to fight none the less. Munkustrap was up against a black/white tom. Munkustrap had already sent him injured to the ground. The black/white was back on his feet, and he caught Munkus across the chest. Munkustrap gave a hiss but fought on he was accustomed to pain now. The two cats fought on...

Across the junkyard a Jellicle by the name of Jellylorum looked and spotted Munkustrap. 'That boy looks rather familiar...' she thought. She dug through her thoughts and suddenly let out a gasp when she realized who the young tom was. She quickly signaled for her friend Jennyanydots to join her.

"What is it Jelly?" the gumbie cat asked.

"See that silver tabby...do you know who that is?" the white/orange/black queen asked her.

"I see him...but who exactly is he?" Jenny replied.

"That-my dear friend-is Old Deuteronomy's oldest son..." Jellylorum answered. Jenny did a double take at the young tom...

"Are you sure?" she asked in awe.

"Positive."

"My...Munkustrap has grown. How long has it been since he was last seen?"

"I'm not exactly sure...but he was taken at a very young age. He's got to be a teen now..."

"He's such a handsome young tom..."

"He is..." agreed Jelly.

Munkustrap had finally managed to knock out the black/white he was fighting. He noticed Rumple was fighting another calico and wondered if they were twins seperated a long time ago. He found another Jellicle to fight. The brown/grey/white Jellicle turned as Munkustrap struck. The silver tom's claws connected with the Jellicles jaw. The Jellicle staggered, but didn't fall. Munkustrap heard someone give a sharp cry of pain..he turned to see Rumple collapse.

"Rumple!" he shouted. With that moment of distraction the Jellicle managed to knock Munkustrap out. Munkustrap collapsed and didn't get back up. Macavity had seen his best fighter get knocked out by the Jellicle.

"Majestics! Back to alley!" he shouted. He looked at Munkustrap once more and figured he was dead. The Majestic's retreated back to their own alley and the Jellicles began to take care of their injured. Rumple began to come to...she looked around and seen her friend "dead" a few feet away. Crushed...she silently ran back to her home.

Jellylorum approached Munkustrap. He was hurt pretty badly, and she knew she had to help him.

"Alonzo! Skimbleshanks! I need your help!" she shouted to the two toms. The black/white and orange tom came rushing over to help her.

"What do you need Jelly?" Alonzo asked.

"I need you two to help me get him to our hospital so I can patch him up." the older cat explained.

"Jelly...he's our enemy..." Alonzo said quietly.

"Actually no...he's one of us..." Jelly told the black/white tom. The cat looked at Munkustrap and he just couldn't see that he was one of them at one point. Agreeing to help, Alonzo and Skimbleshanks helped Jellylorum get the silver tabby over to her den/Jellicle Hospital. After the two toms left Jellylorum noticed his one leg had been already wrapped up. She carefully removed the bandaging to check how bad the wound on his leg was. Her stomach churned when she seen the wound going from his shoulder to his paw. She cleaned the wound and put a fresh bandage over it.

"What did life throw at you?" she asked the young tabby quietly. She left him alone to rest...hoping he would make it through the night.


	3. Meeting Demeter

A few days later Jellylorum was working around her den when a black/gold queen came trotting in.

"Hey Jelly!" she said as she stopped by the older cat.

"Oh hello Demeter! Can I help you with something?" the older cat responded.

"Um...I was wondering if you needed help with anything." Demeter replied.

"Could you check on my patient for me?" Jellylorum asked the queen.

"Sure!" Demeter smiled and walked toward the back.

"Just check if he's awake!" Jelly shouted after her. Demeter nodded and looked at the young silver tom. 'He's kinda cute...' she thought. She noticed he had three long scars on his side. 'You're a fighter...I'll give you that...' she thought as she walked out.

"Is he awake?" Jellylorum asked Demeter when she walked out.

"No...how did he get all those scars?" Demeter asked the nurse.

"I wish I knew..." the older cat answered. Demeter shrugged and walked out of the nurse cat's den.

"Hey Demeter!" she heard her friend Exotica shout. Demeter waved to her friend as the black cat came trotting over.

"Hey Exotica..." Demeter said when her friend was beside her.

"I heard that your sister Jemima is going to next year's ball with Mistoffelees." Exotica told her.

"That's no surprise...my little sister has had a crush on him since they first met." Demeter said rolling her eyes. Exotica looked at her friend and then she asked;

"What does that Majestic boy look like?"

"The tabby?"

"Yea..."

"Um...he's black,silver,and white."

"Does he have muscles?"

"Yea..."

"I like the sound of him already!"

"Exotica!"

"What?!"

"We don't know what he's like...he could be dangerous."

"You sound like your mother..."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just sayin'..."

"Exy...Jelly says that the boy is Deuteronomy's oldest son."

"Huh?"

"Yea...he's the Jellicle Prince."

"Then why was he helping Macavity?"

"She says he was taken when he was really young..."

"Wow..."

"I know!" The two friends were silent as they thought about what to say next. Demeter glanced over at her younger sister, Jemima, who was fighting with their older sister, Bombalurina.

"I better go break up the fight..." Demeter sighed to her friend. Exotica nodded and began to leave.

"Hey Dem! We can talk later!" Exotica shouted back to her.

"Sure!" Demeter shouted back. She began to race over to her sisters. She got there before the claws came out, but she heard Jemima shout;

"Bomba...just leave me alone! I've survived without you long enough and I sure don't need you now!"

"Then why don't you leave!" Bombalurina shouted back.

"FINE!" Jemima replied. She raced past Demeter...hot tears streaming their way down her face. She didn't know where she would go, but she just didn't want to go back home. Demeter watched growing angry and nervous as Jemima ran off.

"Bombalurina...what the hell was that about?!" she asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I just told her she couldn't go out with Misto tonight...and if she did she wouldn't be allowed back home." Bombalurina replied.

"Bomby she's old enough to make her own decisions and you knew how much she was looking forward to that date." Demeter told her. Bomby was speechless and couldn't think of a snappy comeback.

--

Munkustrap stirred a little bit and then managed to open his eyes. 'Where am I?' he wondered taking in the cozy little den he was in. He couldn't ease the feeling that the place he was in felt vaguely familiar. He tensed up when he heard someone come walking in.

"Oh you're awake!" said the older cat smiling.

"Yea...at least I think I am anyway..." he responded confused by the kindness.

"How are you feeling?" the queen asked.

"A little sore...could you tell me where I am?" he said.

"You're in my den in the Jellicle Junkyard. I'm Jellylorum. Could you tell me who you are?" replied the queen even though she already knew.

"I'm...uh...I'm Munkustrap." he answered. He seen her eyes light up and wondered what he had said that had provoked that look. He looked around once more at his surroundings, and then back at the queen.

"Would it be all right if I took a look around?" he asked. She nodded, still smiling, and helped him to his feet. He shook the dizzyness out of his mind and limped out of the den.

Blinking in the sudden brightness of day he looked around the Junkyard. 'Why does Macavity hate them so much?' he asked himself. He looked around the junkyard and walked on. He noticed kits were wrestling and playing with each other while the queens gossiped. He decided to sit on an old chair that was well out of sight...but just enough he could still watch them. Then he seen a black/gold queen walking around. She looked upset and was calling someone's name. He silently walked closer to her.

"Jemima! Jemmy where are you? Jem please answer!" she was crying. Munkustrap took a deep breath and approached the queen.

"Excuse me...but who are you looking for?" he asked. She jumped a little then turned around.

"I'm looking for my little sister. She ran off and I can't find her..." the queen answered.

"Mind if I help?" he asked. She shook her head, and began to walk once again. Munkustrap walked silently beside her and he focused on this task at hand. What seemed like hours of silence was broken by the queen.

"I don't mean to seem rude...but what's your name?" she asked.

"Munkustrap."

"I'm Demeter." He nodded and kept scanning the area for any sign of the young queen. Demeter snuck a look at him and noticed a long scar going down his leg.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked. He looked at her then at his scar.

"It happened when I was younger...training for battle. I guess I didn't listen..." he replied.

"That's cruel..." Demeter said. She felt bad for the tabby...he might have been helping out their enemy but he was definately not one of them. He was more like the Jellicles than she would have ever thought.


	4. The Truth

Back at the Majestic Alley Rumpleteazer was trying to come to terms with the "death" of her friend.

"Hey Teazer...your dad needs to talk to you." said Skar walking up to her.

"What for? Do you know Skar?" Rumpleteazer asked him.

"Something about another battle...and your taking Munkustrap's place." Skar answered. Rumpleteazer nodded, and looked in the direction of her father's den.

"Walk with me Skar..." she said. The older tan/grey tom nodded and the two walked side-by-side to Macavity's Den.

"You wanted to see me father?" Rumpleteazer asked walking in to the dimly lit den. The ginger was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"I know these past few days have been hard on you daughter, but we must plan another attack." he told her.

"I know...what's your plan?" she asked.

"We attack the night of the next full moon..." he replied.

"Next Friday..." Rumpleteazer finished.

"And you will be taking Munkustrap's place. You two and Fenrir were my best fighters...but seeing as how two of them are dead that leaves you." Macavity explained to her. Rumpleteazer nodded and the two of them were plunged into silence once again.

"You may go Rumple...you need to be at the top of your game by next friday." Macavity dismissed.

"Yes father..." Rumpleteazer replied and began to walk out.

"Rumple..." Macavity said.

"Yes..." Rumple replied stopping.

"Don't disappoint me..." he told her. Rumple nodded and walked out of her father's den.

--

Munkustrap had grown used to the Jellicles now. He had a few friends, including the black/white tom named Alonzo he had fought earlier. Alonzo and Munkustrap were talking when Jellylorum called the silver tabby to her den.

"What do you need Jelly?" Munkustrap asked her.

"I-I have something to tell you..." the older cat replied. The words seemed forced out of her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're-you're a Jellicle..." she started.

"I am?" he asked. She nodded then continued;

"Your father is our leader Old Deuteronomy...you were taken by Macavity when you-you were young."

"How did you know it was me when I was helping Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. He had to know...and Jelly seemed to know all the answers.

"I had to really dig in my memory...but I recognized you because you have a distinct pattern on your fur." she replied. Munkustrap nodded...true he was confused, but he had to accept the truth. The nurse cat seemed to know all about him...

"I thought you would like to learn about your past..." Jellylorum said quietly. Munkustrap was quiet then he looked at her.

"Thank you..." he said then he walked out. Jellylorum watched him go and wondered if he truly accepted what he had heard. She shook her head...it had been about a week since Munkustrap had been living in the Junkyard so she had to tell him.

When Demeter caught up with Munkustrap she noticed he looked slightly confused.

"Jelly told you...didn't she?" she asked her friend. Munkustrap nodded and replied;

"I knew there was a reason I was treated differently I just didn't know it. Jellylorum just filled in all the missing pieces for me."

"Do you accept what she told you?" Demeter asked him.

"Actually...I do..." Munkustrap answered.

"Did you ever really like helping Macavity?" Demeter asked.

"No...I never understood why he wanted to harm you all so bad...I just knew I had to help."

"I'm glad you're a Jellicle...you're too kind to be a Majestic."


	5. Preparing For Attack

The full moon was fast approaching and Rumple was fighting with Skar. She had him pinned when a henchcat by the name of Firestorm approached.

"Rumpleteazer...you are needed for a fight to prove yourself." he told the calico queen. Sighing she let her friend Skar get up and the trio walked to where the fight would be taking place.

"Rumple...I need you to fight Jericho. To prove yourself for friday's battle." her father told her. She nodded and took her place opposite of a red/brown tom.

"Fighters ready?" Admiral asked.

"Ready..." Jericho replied.

"Ready..." Rumpleteazer echoed.

"This will be a fight to the death! Ready...FIGHT!" shouted the tan tom. Jericho, much like his brother Fenrir, quickly lunged but missed Rumpleteazer by inches. Rumple was in a defensive stance and was readying herself for another attack. She looked at her opponent and watched him slowly get up. He lunged once more and Rumpleteazer lunged back at him. They collided and fell to the ground Rumple caught Jericho across the face and chest a couple times, and he caught her across the leg and the side. She felt her side and leg burning from pain but she managed to attack once more. The fight was over within seconds...Rumple ended up stabbing Jericho, much like Munkustrap had done to Fenrir. Panting Rumple approached her father.

"You did well Rumple...I'm proud of you." Macavity said to her as the two embraced.

"Thank you father..." Rumpleteazer replied.

"You need to fight like that on Friday...we are sure to win then."

"It would probably be easier if Munkus were still here..."

"I know...but that's why you should fight harder for both you and Munkustrap. Get revenge for your friend's death!" Macavity encouraged his young daughter.

"You're right...thanks dad." Rumple said as she walked away. 'The Jellicles will pay...they took my best friend...' she thought angrily as she walked back to the old mattress a few feet away. As she dozed off memories of the time she spent with Munkustrap raced through her head. From hunting for mice to her almost making him fall into the Thames everything they had done together was there in one fast paced movie across her mind.

--

Friday morning Rumpleteazer woke up to Skar shaking her.

"What do you want Skar?" she asked sleepily.

"Time to get ready for the fight! We attack at nightfall!" her friend said excitedly. Rumple was wide awake...'Friday already?" she thought. She was a tad nervous about the upcoming battle, but she knew it had to happen. She knew she had to avenge her friend's supposed death.

"What do we have to do?" she asked Skar looking at him with her piercing green eyes.

"Pretty much relax and think about the fight...but I was thinking we could go for a walk." her friend replied his blue eyes meeting hers.

"To where?"

"The Thames and back...just to relax and think about the fight."

"Sure...why not." The duo turned and walked in the direction of the Thames. They were silent until Skar asked;

"Did you love Munkustrap?" The question caught Rumple off guard and she thought for a few seconds until she answered.

"I loved him like a brother. We were best friends...basically family."

"I see..."

"Why?" she asked.

"It just seems that every time someone brings up the topic of his death you seem extremely depressed." he answered.

"Wouldn't you be the same way if someone told you that Rose was killed?" Rumple challenged him.

"I admit I would probably act the same way if I was told my sister was murdered." Skar answered. They were silent once again as the Thames came into view. They sat for a while listening to the water lap at the bridge supports. Sighing Skar looked at Rumple and said;

"We best get back...it's noon...the battle is a few short hours away." Rumple nodded and turned to follow her friend.

When they got back to the alley they went their seperate ways. Rumple lounged on the broken recliner and was nearly asleep when Admiral's shout startled her.

"PREPARE FOR ATTACK!"


	6. The Threat

The Majestics silently watched the Jellicles. All the Jellicles were resting and talking to one another. Rumpleteazer, Skar, & Firestorm were sitting beside each other silently deciding which Jellicle they would take on. Rumpleteazer found the brown/grey/white tom that had killed her friend in the last battle. 'He's the one...' Rumpleteazer thought.

"MAJESTIC'S ATTACK!" shouted Admiral and the Majestic's lunged into action. The Jellicle's seemed prepared for the attack because they were on their feet as the Majestic's entered the alley. Rumpleteazer immediately found the tom she was going to fight, and attacked instantly. The tom was caught off guard, and she was able to knock him down. Within minutes the tom was injured, and Rumple ran off to find someone else to fight. She ran into someone a few seconds later and staggered back. She was preparing to fight when the cat she ran into turned around. She let out a huge gasp when she realized who it was.

"Munkus?" she asked. A dawning look on her opponent's face told her he had recognized her to.

"Rumple..." he replied. She suddenly embraced him, and she stammered;

"I-I-I thought you-you were dead..."

"I thought you were..." he said embracing her back. A sudden shout startled their reunion.

"SURRENDER JELLICLES!! OR SHE DIES!" Munkustrap turned to see that Macavity had Demeter.

"Demeter..." he whispered. Rumpleteazer seen fear on her friend's face as he raced to where her father stood with his hostage.

"Let her go Macavity!" shouted Alonzo.

"Put Demeter down ginger!" shouted Mungojerrie.

"Just surrender and she goes free..." Macavity snarled.

"LET HER GO!" came a shout from the crowd of Jellicles. Macavity looked around at his enemies and he noticed one was stepping forward.

"Munkustrap you are still alive..." he said grinning evilly.

"Yea but you won't be for much longer if you don't let her go." Munkustrap snarled. Macavity and Munkustrap glared at each other then Munkustrap said;

"We both know she's not what you're after..."

"Oh really? What am I after?"

"The Jellicle throne...and she's not the key to it."

"Who is then?"

"Me." Munkustrap answered. The ginger glared at the tabby, and then he pushed Demeter to a couple of his henchmen.

"You finally found out about your past...and not a moment to soon. Surrender tabby...and you all live." Macavity snarled looking down at Munkustrap. Rumple couldn't take it anymore...

"They won't surrender to you!" she shouted. She walked out of the crowd and looked up at her father. He looked at her in surprise and then hatred.

"Rumpleteazer...be quiet...we're better than they are." he growled.

"No...they're better than you. Compared to them, father, you're weak." she spat back. A sharp blow from Firestorm sent Rumple sprawling a few feet back...unconcious.

"Rumple!" Munkus exclaimed. He looked from Macavity to Rumpleteazer in anger then he motioned for Mungojerrie to join him.

"Yea Munkus?" the calico tom asked.

"Get Rumpleteazer...she's with us now." the silver tabby told his friend. The tom nodded, walked over to Rumple's side and picked her up. He brought her back to where he had been standing only a few seconds earlier.


	7. Risking It All

Munkustrap and Macavity were still glaring at each other as Mungo took care of Rumple.

"Do you surrender Munkustrap?" Macavity challenged.

"No! But let Demeter go..." Munkustrap replied.

"Do you care about her tabby?" Macavity teased his rival.

"Yes...let her go!"

"Oh but how would I get my point across..." Macavity started with a smirk. Rumple had come to and was quietly listening for her friend's reply.

"Kill me instead!" silence followed Munkustrap's final statement. Everyone was watching and barely daring to breath.

"You'd risk it all...for a queen?" Macavity challenged.

"She's part of my family...I'd risk it all for any of them." Munkustrap replied. Rumpleteazer watched the two in fear of what would happen to the brave tabby.

Munkustrap watched Macavity signal to his henchmen to let Demeter go free. They shoved her back to the group of Jellicles, and Macavity stepped down to face Munkustrap.

"You'd be so willing as to give up your life for them...then so be it." spat the ginger. Munkustrap prepared to fight the cat that was once his leader. The ginger was grinning evilly as him and Munkustrap slowly circled each other. Munkustrap lunged first and sent the ginger sprawling a few feet away with a gash on his cheek. The ginger quickly got back up and charged at the silver tabby. Munkustrap dodged, but Macavity caught his side by mere inches. Munkustrap winced but made a quick counter attack. He gave Macavity more injuries than what the ginger was used to. 'The tabby is weakening...' the ginger thought triumphantly, but neither fighter planned to give in. Munkustrap knew that Macavity would be his toughest opponent, but he had to fight...he had to risk it all.

Demeter was watching the fight with Exotica when she noticed the calico queen called Rumpleteazer was finally concious.

"I'll be right back..." Demeter told her friend.

"Sure thing...where ya goin?" Exotica asked.

"To talk to Rumpleteazer." Demeter replied. Exotica nodded then turned back to watch the fight. Demeter approached the new queen and asked;

"Are you ok?" Rumpleteazer jumped and tensed up, but relaxed when she seen it was the black/gold queen called Demeter.

"Yea I'm fine...how about you?" Rumple replied.

"A little shaken up but otherwise ok...that was a pretty brave thing you did." Demeter told her.

"It was nothin'...Munkus is one of my friend's and I know he would have done the same for me." Rumpleteazer said. Rumple's green eyes met Demeter's blue ones and they shyly smiled at each other.

"I'm Demeter..." the black/gold queen said holding out a paw.

"Rumpleteazer..." the calico queen responding grabbing a hold of Demeter's paw and shaking it. The two went quiet and watched the fight...they caught the sight of Macavity and his henchcats running out of the Junkyard.

"Munkus?!" Rumple cried when she noticed her friend was no longer standing in the clearing.


	8. Fear For A Friend

Rumple staggered to her feet and ran to the clearing where the fight had taken place, Demeter close behind. Rumpleteazer noticed Alonzo, Tugger, & Jellylorum standing around her friend.

"Is my brother going to be ok?" she heard the one called Tugger ask.

"I-I don't know...I'm concerned about his wounds, especially the stab wounds..." replied the queen called Jellylorum. 'Oh no...he's dead...' Rumple thought in horror. She noticed Alonzo look back and motion for her to stay put, but she didn't listen. She made it to her friend's side, and seen two fresh stab wounds...one in the side the other in the chest...just missing his heart. Jellylorum looks at Alonzo and Tugger and motions for them to give the two friend's a moment alone.

"Munkus?" Rumpleteazer whispered. He opened his eyes only for a moment, but they slid shut again. He was weaker than Rumple had ever seen him...and it scared her.

"Rumple...are you ok?" he asked in ragged breath.

"I'm fine..." she choked as she grabbed his paw. He was quiet...and his chest rose and fell slowly and weakly. Jellylorum had done her best to patch up the two severe stab wounds...but she didn't know if they had helped. She was frightened for her friend...she had just discovered he was still alive and now she might lose him again...this time for real.

"Is he ok?" Rumple heard someone ask. She turned to see Demeter standing behind her...trembling.

"I-I-I don't know..." was all Rumple could manage. Jellylorum, Alonzo, & Tugger approached the two queen's.

"We are going to move him back to Jelly's den...he can rest there...and hopefully heal." Alonzo told them. The only thing the queen's could do was nod...and they watched as Tugger and Alonzo picked up the injured tabby. Rumple was still in shock...but her shock quickly turned to hatred of her father. 'If he dies...so do you..." Rumple thought angrily looking in the direction of her old home.

"Come on Rumple...let's get some rest..." Demeter said lightly nudging her friend. Rumple shook her head then looked at Demeter.

"I'm going for a walk...don't wait up." Rumple told her new friend. Demeter nodded and walked out of sight. Rumpleteazer walked in the direction of the Thames. 'What is it about the river that cools me off?' she thought as she walked. She felt like she was walking in a daze as she approached the strangely calm river.

"So...how long have you known Munkustrap?" came a voice from behind her. She tensed up and turned around...only to see Mungojerrie standing there.

"Since we were kits...he was basically my brother..." Rumpleteazer responded.

"Cool...I was just checking to see if you were all right." Mungojerrie said to her.

"I'm fine...just feeling a bit mixed up with emotion right now..." Rumpleteazer answered.

"Mind if I join you? You shouldn't walk these streets alone..." Mungojerrie offered. She nodded and listened to him walk up and sit beside her.

"I'm Mungojerrie by the way..." the tom introduced.

"Rumpleteazer..." she replied still staring at the calm waters of the Thames.

"Munkus will be fine...I'm sure of it..." Mungojerrie told the queen. She looked at him, then back at the river. Night was fast approaching and she didn't want to be out after dark...especially after what had happened with her father.

"Let's get back...we don't want to be here after dark..." she said to her new found friend. Mungojerrie nodded and the duo walked back to the Jellicle Junkyard.

"Hey Mungo...how did Tugger know that Munkus was his brother?" she asked the tom.

"Jellylorum...she knows alot about their family. She wants Munkustrap to know about his life in the Junkyard, and hopes he understands." Mungojerrie answered.

"I think he understands...he risked it all to save everyone there. I just want him to be ok..."

"Jellylorum will take good care of him...she'll do the best she can to save him." Rumple nodded and nuzzled the calico tom. He nuzzled her back and they kept walking to the Junkyard.


	9. Healed

A few days later, Demeter sat talking to Exotica and glancing around for any sign of Rumpleteazer.

"You keep doing that and everyone'll think you gotta twitch..." Exotica teased her friend. Demeter smiled and lightly pushed her friend.

"I'm just checking to see if Rumple is back yet...you really need to meet her Exy..." she said.

"She's hanging out with Mungo...he's really taken a fancy to her." Exotica replied.

"Hide me!" came a sudden cry and young Pouncival dove behind Demeter.

"Hide you from what?" Demeter asked holding back a laugh.

"Not what...who!" Pouncival answered looking up at the older cat.

"All right...hide you from who?" Exotica asked.

"Etcetra...she won't leave me alone..." Pouncival whispered to the queens.

"Aww Pounce she has a crush on you!" Demeter cooed to the young kitten.

"Gross!!" Pouncival exclaimed as he ducked back behind Demeter. Demeter and Exotica laughed as they looked at each other. Pouncival took another look out and then ran off to hide somewhere else.

"So have you heard any report about Munkustrap?" Exotica asked.

"No...I haven't really been asking about him. I'll let him heal in his own time..." Demeter answered. She had been thinking about the silver tabby the whole time...he had sacrificed his life for her.

Pouncival was running and he was looking back for any sign of the white/orange/black kit. He didn't watch where he was going until he ran into someone.

"I-I'm sorry...It's just that I-I..." Pouncival sputtered. He turned to look at who he ran into and noticed it was the silver tabby who had been injured just days earlier.

"It's fine...who're ya running from?" the tabby asked.

"This-this girl who won't-who won't leave me alone!" Pouncival exclaimed. Munkustrap smiled and nudged the kid into an old dresser drawer.

"Hide here..." the tabby offered. Pouncival's face lit up, and he ducked lower down into the drawer...peeking out every now and then to check for the young queen. Munkustrap limped off...he was sore but he hated being cooped up. He just kept walking...he was enduring the pain, he was accustomed to it. He looked up at the moon and he thanked the everlasting cat that he was still alive. He glanced around the alley and seen other cats talking to each other while others were sound asleep under the silent stars and watchful moon.


	10. ConfessionsThe Jellicle Ball

Munkustrap was walking around the alley when he ran into Rumpleteazer.

"Watch where you're goin'!" she said indignantly as she stood up. When she looked at who had run into her all of her anger melted away.

"Munkus you're alive!" she cried. The two friends quickly embraced, and Munkustrap felt Rumple's tears fall on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She was shaking with, what he knew were, sobs.

"I'm fine...but you-I thought you were dead..." Rumple gasped. He smiled lightly at his friend as she buried her head deeper in his shoulder.

"I'm fine Rumple..." he whispered to her. He felt her nod and she slowly calmed down. The two friends looked at each other once more...and then Rumple asked;

"Do you love Demeter?" Munkustrap looked at his best friend in silence then answered;

"Yes...I do..." Rumple broke into a grin...she knew it.

"I knew it!" she whispered excitedly to her friend. He looked at her confused...

"What do you mean 'you knew it'?" he asked.

"I knew it because you basically sacrificed yourself to save her..." she told her friend. He smiled slightly at this reply, and looked back at the sleepy junkyard.

"I did for all of them-" he started.

"But mostly for her." Rumple finished. He blushed slightly, and nodded.

"Besides Jellylorum...she was one of them that treated me like I belonged when I didn't know I did." he confided.

"I met someone too..." Rumple told him. He looked at her...his grey eyes taking her in.

"Who?" he asked slightly interested.

"His name's Mungojerrie. He's the tom who took care of me while you fought off my father..." she replied.

"For some reason I knew you two would hit it off." he told her. She laughed and gave her friend a slight push.

"You did not!" she laughed. The two friends laughed together until Rumpleteazer said breathlessly;

"We might as well get some rest..."

"I agree with that..." Munkustrap panted his reply. The two friend's hugged once more and then went their seperate ways.

--

The Jellicle Ball had come once again. Munkustrap was with Demeter and Rumpleteazer was with Mungojerrie. Munkustrap was in charge of singing most of the songs...and Demeter found his voice enchanting. It was strong...confident...

After the mating dance had found its way through the tribe of cats Munkustrap and Demeter were sitting together. She was leaning on his shoulder and he nuzzled his new mate. He took a quick look and found Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie laying together. He smiled...happy that his friend had found someone. Little did the Jellicles know that Macavity was watching them. Angry that they had stolen his daughter and his best fighter.

"When do we attack father?" asked his son, Sulfur.

"Soon...right after the railway cats song." the ginger growled. Sulfur nodded...the young black/grey tom had proven himself in an epic battle to the death that Macavity had not seen since Munkustrap's defeat of Fenrir. Sulfur was watching the enemy sing and dance. Finally the railway cat's song was coming to an end...he raised his paw to signal the Majestic's to get ready to attack.

"THE CAT OF THE RAILWAY--TRAIN!" sang the chorus of Jellicles.

"ATTACK!" shouted Sulfur as the last note rang out. A defeaning clash was all the Jellicles heard as Macavity entered the alley. Sulfur heard a queen whisper;

"Macavity!" he laughed silently to himself. His father had a trick in store for them. He looked back as his father donned the false Deuteronomy mask...and walked into the alley with his son in the lead. He seen the silver tabby that his father had talked about in one of their earlier discussions standing guard in front of the kittens. He looked suspicious but said nothing as he watched 'Deuteronomy' enter the alley. All the other Jellicles were approaching the imposter...some were even embracing him. Sulfur grinned but it vanished quickly as he noticed a black/gold queen signaling to the others of trouble. She pushed some of her kind away from the false Deuteronomy, and then she leapt onto his back and pulled off the cloak and mask.

"MACAVITY!" yelled the Jellicles in despair. The ginger grabbed the black/gold queen that had ruined his plan. The tabby chased after and grabbed her back...he handed her to a black/white tom and stood between the two Jellicles and Macavity. Sulfur watched as his father and the tom battled it out. After knocking the tom aside Macavity battled the black/white. The silver tabby and the black/white both wounded his father so he made a quick getaway...and he cut the power.

The Jellicles were able to get their noble leader back with the help of the Magical Mr. Mistoffellees, and the Jellicle Ball was over until next year. Munkustrap, Demeter, Mungojerrie, & Rumpleteazer were sitting together and talking about the ball and anything they could think of. Finally after a couple hours of talking the couples split up to go to their homes and get some much needed sleep. Before dozing off Demeter nuzzled her mate and whispered;

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." he replied. Then they slept beneath the silent watchful stars.


End file.
